Not a Cat Person
by johtolaura
Summary: Set after ‘Fear Her’. Rose and The Doctor are in the TARDIS and something is bothering her…Hint of 10Rose


**Summery: **Rose struggles to find a creature The Doctor actually likes

**Plot: **Set after 'Fear Her', Rose and The Doctor are in the TARDIS and something is bothering her…

**Not a 'Cat' Person**

There was silence in the TARDIS room, probably for the first time since Rose had joined the crew. They had just finished discussing the highs and lows of the latest adventure when Rose had began thinking to herself. She was thinking about two things mainly, two things that the Doctor had said to her that afternoon. The first was the most important, that one little offhand comment he'd made, 'I was a dad once.' The second wasn't such big news, it had simply grabbed her interest-'I'm not really a cat person.' It was interesting (to her at least) and she had vowed to herself that she would find more information about at least one of those things tonight.

It was for several reasons she chose the second. Firstly she felt it would be easier to answer for him, and easier to reply to for her. Secondly, she had a horrible feeling that the 'child' he'd had was dead now, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset him. And thirdly…well, she had reason to believe that the excuse he had given her before was false.

"So, why don't you like cats again?" she asked him, daring to break the silence. The Doctor sighed and shuffled before answering.

"I told you, after the ones on New Earth you kinda loose all love of the things."

"Yeah, but I faced those nuns too-albeit it wasn't as much as you, but I still faced them and I love cats!"

"I suppose, but…"

"I have a feeling there's a deeper reason. Am I right? After all, you've never been afraid of bats or…babies!"

"Bats aren't scar-Babies?"

"The Slitheen."

"Oh right. Mind you, I am a little afraid of babies. Not because of the Slitheen though."

"Why then?"

"I think it's my male maternal instincts." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Rose sighed and stayed quiet for a minute or two, her thoughts a whir.

"So what animals do you like?"

"Look, just drop it will ya? I'm not an animal person, full stop."

"There must be _some_ animals you like. What about dogs?"

"Too slobbery."

"Birds?"

"Too squawky."

"Fish?"

"Too weird."

"Too _weird_? Weird for you, alien man?"

"Thanks! I just don't like the fact that they can be the same animal but look so different."

"What about humans?"

"Humans are okay, although mind you they are a bit-"

"I meant humans are the same creature but we look so different." She paused for a second, "A bit what?"

"Nothing!" he said sharpish, "Anyway, humans have a basic shape. Fish…change. They can be round or square, blue or pink, have fins or fly-oh wait, that's just the fish on Mars."

"There are fish on Mars? I didn't even know there was water!"

"Really? I've never taken you to Mars? We really must sometime, it's beautiful in the Summer. Of course, all the aliens are gone-driven away by you humans, always sending probes and cameras and things. They all moved to Saturn."

"Now come on, you don't expect me to believe that?" He just grinned at her cheekily, leaving it up to her to decide. She decided to continue with her animal quest.

"Lizards?"

"Too scaly. Reminds me of Ice Warriors."

"Snakes?"

"Too-" He made a hissy tongue motion that was so realistic and hilarious Rose wasn't sure whether she wanted to gape in awe or burst out laughing.

"Monkeys?"

"Too creepy."

"What? Those cute little furry things?"

"If you ask me they're too smart for their own good." There was silence for a while.

"Chickens?"

"Now your just being silly, will you drop it?" She grinned, enjoying toying with him.

"Guinea pigs, a nice Goose perhaps?" He bopped her gently on the head with a rolled up newspaper, which Rose could only assume he kept under the console for such purposes.

"You're the Goose Rose Tyler. And if you must know there is one animal I like."

"What?" she asked, intrigued.

"You'll laugh." He insisted, the beginnings of a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What, it's not something like a Poodle is it?" she burst out in hyena-like laughter then saw his face. "Oh God, it is isn't it? Doctor I'm so sorry!" She went to hug him then saw his true expression.

"Got you!" he grinned, doing a little 'I-fooled-you!' dance, "You are so gullible." She let out a moan.

"I'm sweet that's all. So what animal do you like?"

"A panther."

"A panther? You're kidding me."

"What? What's wrong with a panther?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"It's a big cat!"

"No it's not…Well, yes I suppose it is actually." His grin widened.

"After all that trouble-I'm gonna kill you!" She grabbed a nearby pillow and started advancing towards him.

"How tragic-defeated whole armies of Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen and I'm killed by Rose Tyler!" He narrowly dodged the cushion before deciding to run while he still could.

Rose smiled to herself. No way was he going to get away with that. Grinning evilly she made her way the kitchen, picturing the look on his face when she found out what she'd done with his Bananas.

**Author's Note: **I started it ages ago…as in nearly 2 years I think XD Was bored so I decided to finish it. Please R&R


End file.
